Tu manera
by Amary Lirany
Summary: Inuyasha se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kagome cuando ella tiene sus vacaciones. mal summary entren y leanlo. esta cortito


**Tu manera**

Inuyasha se encontraba en el Goshimboku esperando a Kagome desde hacía tres días, mientras que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se habían marchado para seguir buscando los trozos de la Perla.

_Esta vez ya se tardó, dijo que serían dos días y ya lleva tres… ¿Qué le podrá haber pasado? Espero que nada malo…. Un momento…. ¿Yo me preocupe por ella?_

Los pensamientos del hanyou se vieron interrumpidos cuando una ráfaga de aire le llevó el aroma de cierta joven que había estado esperando durante días. Todo su ser se vio embriagado por ese aroma que lo enloquecía, después de unos segundos se dirigió al pozo donde Kagome se peleaba por sacar su mochila del pozo.

Creo que esta vez exagere un poco – dijo cuando al fin lo logró – pero bueno me quedaré tres semanas, supongo que es lo necesario – la miko se fue a recostar a la sombra de un árbol dejando su mochila junto al pozo, ella no sospechaba que estaba siendo observada desde la copa de un árbol por unos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha se había quedado sin aliento al verla salir, esa vez no llevaba su uniforme sino que iba vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa tan azul como el cielo que le favorecía mucho. No podía creer que esa era su compañera gritona, se veía tan…. _Hermosa. Espera ¿Yo… dije eso de ella?_

_Se ve cansada, tal vez ya no debería de seguir viniendo no es justo para ella pero si ella no vuelve yo me muero…. ¿qué estoy pensando? No puedo estar enamorado de ella…. O ¿si?_

Inuyasha seguía debatiéndose de tal manera que la miko lo descubrió y se dedico a observarlo, se veía muy cómico con esa cara de confusión y asombro.

¡Inuyasha! – le gritó - ¿qué haces?

Yo… - el gritó lo había devuelto a la realidad – nada… ¿¡por qué tardaste tanto!? – le reprocho para cambiar de tema y no tener que dar una explicación.

Pues tenía que arreglar unos asuntos para poder tener unas buenas vacaciones ahora que ya no está Naraku, _ni Kikio_ – terminó con una sonrisa

¿Vaca…ciones? – la sonrisa de Kagome lo tenía embelesado impidiendo que pudiera articular palabra alguna, cuando la miko se dio cuenta de que la observaba tan detenidamente se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo – Kagome…- susurro para sí.

Después de dejar su mochila con la anciana Kaede fueron a buscar unas hierbas que faltaban. En el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?... tal vez este buscando a Kikio en mí y más ahora que ella ya se fue y lo libero de su promesa pero tal vez…._ Agachó la cabeza en un intento por controlarse y no ponerse a llorar, no podía demostrar lo que sentía.

_Kagome estará tres semanas aquí… conmigo. Tal vez ya debería de dejar de mentirme y aceptar que me gusta…no es más que eso, mucho más._ Sus pensamientos hicieron que la volteara a ver en el preciso momento en que ella hacía lo mismo y en ese momento el se detuvo provocando que ella hicieran lo mismo.

Inuyasha la miraba intensamente, esos ojos chocolate brillaban de una manera que lo atrapaban y el no tenía intención alguna de liberarse pero algo le llamo la atención más abajo, unos delicados y rosados labios que se movían como si le dijeran algo que el no escuchaba para después curvarse en una sonrisa apenada y girar la cabeza al descubrir el lugar donde estaba fija su mirada

Vamos Inuyasha – lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo de su ensoñación y ella pudiera desviar los ojos dorados de su boca.

¿eh?- al sentir la mano de Kagome tomando la suya supo que no podía permitir que ella se fuera de su lado nunca, que la necesitaba con el por siempre y que ella era su destino.

No le importaba ya todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, lo único realmente importante era que ella estaba con el en ese momento y que era perfecto para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Sin pensarlo más le apretó la mano haciendo que ella dejara de andar y se volteara a verlo pero antes de que ella completara el movimiento Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí y la beso delicadamente en esos labios que lo había hipnotizado unos minutos antes.

Kagome no podía creer que su amado hanyou la estuviera besando, lo que al principio había comenzado de manera tranquila se fue profundizando cada vez más. Era como si el necesitara de ella y tratara de probarlo con ese beso.

Te amo Kagome – dijo apenas separándose de ella, sus pulmones le habían exigido aire pero su ser le reclamaba la separación de esos labios que ahora sabía no podría vivir sin ellos.

¿Inuyasha…. Yo…. No…. – Kagome no podía articular palabra alguna por dos razones: una la falta de aire por ese delicioso beso y la otra por la confesión de sus sentimientos.

Tú no qué? – le dijo rozando brevemente sus labios con los de ella

No puedo creerlo…. – se separó de el bruscamente tratando de pensar con claridad

¿Por qué?... hace mucho que se que te amo y que sin ti no podría vivir. Me encantan tus ojos, tu sonrisa y me enloquecen tus labios y tu aroma ¿qué hay de increíble en eso?

¡TODO! – gritó impresionada, quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo pero algo le decía que todo era una ilusión – tu amas a Kikio no a mí, esa es la verdad – dijo al borde de las lagrimas, ni muerta la sacerdotisa la dejaría en paz.

Eso fue hace mucho Kagome, creéme – se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para tenerla más cerca y evitar que comenzara a llorar y a la vez para poder decirle el resto al oído – Yo te necesito a ti, necesito tener te siempre a mi lado… mi querida Kagome, mi amada pequeña.

Inu…yasha – el aliento se había esfumado de todo su ser, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, su hanyou la amaba a ella por ser ella y la quería a su lado siempre

mmm… - contestó mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Yo también te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me haces – se abrazó de su cuello y lo beso con todo el amor que poseía por él.

El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más y fue tomando una pasión cada vez más fuerte pero sin llegar a perder nunca el amor que se tenían los dos puesto que ahora los dos habían encontrado a su otra mitad y después de todo les quedaban tres semanas para demostrarse cuanto se amaban y necesitaban el uno al otro.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer songfic. Dejen reviews se los agradecere.


End file.
